


Period 9.5: Interrupting the 'not date'!

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Shingeki! Kyojin Chuggakkou/Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Angst, Canon Spin Off AU, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implication of loneliness, Levi and Hange obviously love eachother and everyone knows it, So he has a very soft spot for her, levihan - Freeform, springles - Freeform, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first work I promised on Gooigle plus to the gogeous Queen Kirshetein and Shizuko Ackerman...Levihan date in Junior High!<br/>Enjoy :) You don't need to watch episode 9 of Attack on Titan Junior High to read this, all you'll be understanding is the setting. Anyway, neither Hange nor Levi were in this episode, and with a certain coupley date like appearance from them at the start of episode 10, well, I made this:) ENJOY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levihan and the mysterious people running up to them (Definetly not Springles)

Levi hated it there. It was just to be with Hange, over enthusiastic brat that she is. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be part of this. Grimacing, he grabbed the shitty Titan. 

Levi grabbed the shitty Titan doll.  
Now he had her attention, turning towards him in confusion as she bit into her crepe, oblivious to the crumbs that fell on her yukata. Unfortunately for Levi, her mouth was still preoccupied with chewing the recent bite of her crepe, so her words came out slightly muffled and some crumbs sprayed on hims clothes he picked out specially for this...obviously not a date.

"If you didn't want that, then why'd ya pick it?"  
The doll of the Freddie Mercury-esque looking Abnormal Titan was shoved into her arms.  
"Can it, four eyes. You were looking at it and complaining you didn't have enough money."  
She then swallowed her bite and gave him a knowing obnoxious grin as wide as her excited eyes. Her expression was definitely not out of place at their backdrop: Shingeki's Summer Festival with the neon lit stalls and the distant yells of happiness and laughter. Ironically, the only thing Levi actually seemed to enjoy was Hange, her gigantic smile, the way her passionate eyes lit up with joy and how she managed to look even prettier in her lilac cherry blossom yukata. 

 

"You won it for me." Her laughter before the accusation lead him to fear that she found out about his true intentions, and her amused smirk solidified that belief.  
"Less of the names, idiot. I did it to shut you up." He replied in his usual bored manner of speaking, turning so she couldn't see his faint blush at the implication.  
He could hear pounding footsteps running their way, accompanied by innocent giggles. Hange cooed in adoration over the door, while Levi sighed and muttered.  
"I'll develop a headache by the end of this dumbass night."


	2. Hange is flustered, Levi is annoyed, Sasha and Connie are just fangirling/fanboying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello strangers! College work gets in the way, haha!   
>  Also, spot the reference to Hange and Levio's Husband and Wife like banter from episode 14   
> This chapter also shows a bit more how Levi feels for Hange! (Makes him being head over heels in love with her a LOT more obvious)  
> Enjoy this chapter!

The footsteps and giggles belonged to the underclassmen 'idiot couple' Sasha Brauss and Connie Springer. They weren't really a couple; too preoccupied by food and enjoying each others company to notice their strange feelings towards each other. Regardless, their constant mutual presence always suggested otherwise. Her yukata blowing out behind her, Sasha gasped happily. 'Was that Senpai Hange..in a yukata?!? Finally!' Her thoughts screamed. She could settle the debate between her and Connie that the bizarre upperclassmen student was female! 

"SENPAI HANGE!" She yelled enthusiastically before Connie could stop her. Her panting companion may have been stupid, but he noticed that Hange was not alone, and even worse with their scary upperclassmen, Senpai Levi. 

"It's such a shame Moblit couldn't come. Are you sure he was ill?" Levi turned to Hange, caressing her doll and eyeing him curiously while she clearly remembered he was completely fine that morning.   
"Don't be silly; I told you he threw up earlier, didn't I? If you're really that concerned, why don't you go to his place and dissect him to see the puke bulging in his guts? After all, you've always wanted him to get more involved in your Titan experiments."   
This comment earned a gasp from Hange. She wasn't upset however, she was very used to Levi's rude manner of speaking. She decided to play along; no matter what he said, she loved their weird talks.   
"Don't you dare compare him to them! I wouldn't dream of touching him." She mockingly scolded, then retorted with her own cheekiness.   
"And here I was thinking you were just coming up short of insults! Mind you, your height is more than enou-" A familiar girl came into her view, along with the only other short male they knew. "HEY SASHA!" Hange went and hugged the brunette girl. "Ooh, you look fancy! Hi Connie, you two kids having a good time?" 

Before he could speak, Levi spoke, looking disgusted and annoyed that he and Hange had been interrupted.   
"What are you two brats doing?" Hange lightly swatted his arm. She hissed his name, but as Connie spoke she discovered that he ignored her.   
"Its okay, Senpai." Sasha was nodding, unaware that she might have interrupted what seemed exactly like a date.   
"We came here to get drinks for our friends!"   
"Eren and the others are here?!? Oh, LEVI that sounds so FUN! Lets go and see them later, hmmm? Oh pretty please?" 

Eyes narrowing, he sighed.   
"Tch. Whatever you want, four eyes."   
It was at this time that Sasha's curiosity got the better of her. Her excited gasping and poking at Connie told him what she was about to do.   
"Are you guys on a date?!? Ah, I KNEW you two had something going on, you're always together, its so OBVIOUS!"   
The three people gasped. Well, Hange and Connie's were the most visible and audible. Levi flinched, but he didn't seem too bothered or surprised.   
"Sorry, its, um, none of our business." Connie blurted out, as if he was excited at the discovery. He turned to Sasha and said in a harsh whisper.   
"Sasha! You can't just see two people and ask them if they are on a date!"   
Sasha turned to her best friend, her eyes still gleaming.  
"But we've never seen Hange-"   
"SENPAI HANGE!"   
"Whatever. We've never seen her in a dress, and they're at this festival alone and- and THAT IS ONE OF THE TOYS FROM THE STALL WE PASSED EARLIER!" She gestured excitedly to the Titan doll limply sitting in Hange's motionless hands. Sasha then turned to Connie with a lovestruck expression.   
Levi and Hange looked at each other, confused and flustered, then back to the bickering/ fangirling duo.  
"Awwww, he won it for her Connie! ITS OFFICIAL!" 

 

The two were allegedly on a date, according to the both of their younger companions, were still silent. Perhaps processing why they reached the conclusion they did. Or that Connie was finally growing up and proving he wasn't a few sandwiches shy of a picnic.   
"They are cute together..." Connie whispered, but then shouted again. "BUT THAT’S NOT THE RIGHT QUESTION!" He turned to Hange, a goofy knowing grin on his face as Levi facepalmed. 

"You're a female, right?!?"  
Hange's breath caught in her throat, and she blushed causing her to look even more feminine. Typical, considering the topic.   
"The role to embarrass Hange belongs to me, you brat-"   
"A date?!? Us?!?" The normally confident scientist fianlly spoke, laughing a little forcefully. "Don't be silly! I mean, u-uh, Levi says that but that doesn't mean I lo- I MEAN, UM, W-WE ARE NOT DATING!"  
Her stuttering reaction stunned them all, and on Levi's face was a small amount of disappointment. 

"U-uh..." Sasha awkwardly laughed, desperately searching for a topic change. Her eyes darted upwards at the stall they were all at. "OH! Connie, we made it! See, we aren't lost! I knew the drinks were here." She wildly and overenthusiastically laughed, shaking Connie.   
"I know that, Sash." He said softly, feeling slightly guilty.

Using the change of topic to her advantage, Hange suddenly whipped out her purse she made out of Titan skin, slamming her money on the table.   
"Oi, four eyes, the hell you doing that for? May I remind you that you are throwing your allowance away-"   
"Oh, shush Levi! Stop acting like a father, you aren't tall enough to be one." She replied, dismissively waving her hand. "Besides, you can finally buy me that Yakisoba bread I keep pestering you about so you can shut me up." She whispered to him playfully, although he could tell she was whispering to get him to stop talking, and her reply was a bit too quick as the drinks were handed out in front of her. Sasha had to come to help her gather them who passed two to Connie. 

"Don't worry about paying me back Connie, just pay us back by staying on the Scouting Legion club and showing all your hard work!"   
"W-Well, okay, but-"   
"Go on now. Don't keep those damn brats waiting." Levi folded his arms. "Or you two will be meeting again as you'll find yourselves cleaning the toilets for two weeks! Am I understood?"   
"Y-YES, SIR!" They both saluted in a panic, making Hange roll her eyes, though the smile that appeared on her lightly glossed lips remained unseen.   
"Good, then you understand...Idiot couple." 

Now it was their turn to become blushing stuttering messes as Hange shook her head, gently pushing them into the bushes as a gesture to leave.   
"U-uh, okay! Thanks for the drinks Senpai Hange! Goodbye Senpais!" The two chorused, trying to hide their uncontrollable giggles. Hange and Levi saw them depart, and Levi saw Hange lose her smile, and sigh, her eyes dimming. Humanity's Strongest could tell that this not-a-date was turning a bad corner.


	3. Angst of Hange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the accusation that they are a couple, Levi discovers that something more is affecting Hange...  
> (In non Armin narrator style, I mean Levi hints to Hnage that he's not happy that she is neglecting their time together by being in her head, and he finds out telling her was a huge mistake and it could put their friendship in jepordy, maybe even ruining the chanaces of a relationship!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello starngers! So sorry I've been dead, college really caught up with me.  
> This is the chapter where things get really angsty. Leaving this on a cliffhanger as I think this is the penultimate chapter.  
> I used the 'In our hearts, we knew' line from the Dub because I'm trying to make this dramatic XD and with a spin off that references its source material heavily, I thought why not.  
> I also put Armin's 'Try not to obsses over it' line because I think that line is really hopeful, and we need more hopeful Levi. Esppecially when he's comforting the girl he's in love with.  
> I put 'starnager from another life' because I think of the show and this spin off as parerllel universes- I like Doctor Who and I love the idea of time travel and parrerellel univerese, I think its sucvh an intriguing concept. Basically I am saying that Hange is looking at him as if he is a memory- if they could regain memories of past lives, it would be them knowing they fight Titans and they're still best friends (and more XD) and I just referenced my other fanfic that it seems I abandoned, Camping CRossiver AU with The 100 and Attack on Titan: they regain their memories and we see how they cope with that. The 100 is amazing and if you haven't watched it or heard of it, watch it ASAP. IT IS AMAZING! But keep plenty of tissues.  
> Enjoy!  
> (I'm NOT AT ALL saying that I hate the Sub, of course the Sub is amazing because without that we wouldn't have the Dub..its just a preference. I don't like my focus to be split in half so I watch and read at the same time. Basically I'm lazy and I'm proud to say it. I think all the seiyuu's are extremely talented!)

Hange spent the rest of their time together being unusually distant. A lot of things greatly annoyed Levi, but nothing pissed him off more than the uncomfortable silence. First of all, he had to start the brief conversations; he was never good at being the first person to talk- of course he knew what not to say and which topics to avoid, because Levi knew his best friend incredibly well, but he was horrified of saying the wrong thing and upsetting her- and secondly, Hange wasn't really with him; her normally focused mind seemed elsewhere, like she'd become a clueless five year old, she was also unwilling to talk- the opposite of the girl Levi had fallen for. 

Levi was ready to explode when he pushed the yakisoba bread towards her. She appeared as if she was inspecting it as if it was a strange new toy, and she looked at him like he was a stranger from another life.   
She blinked. "W-why did you.."   
"You wanted the damn bread, there it is four eyes." he said, doing his best not to raise his voice.   
The flash of recognition actually made him gasp quietly in surprise.   
"Oh, yeah!" Now Hange was back to herself. Levi did an internal victory leap.   
"Aw, you really did remember!" She laughed that amazing laugh that he loved almost as much as her.   
"Yeah, it was the whole reason I bought you here." he blurted out quickly, not being prepared for her next comment.   
"Well...I did forget." 

His heart plummeted and his mood turned sour.   
"Yeah. Like you forgot about me." He hissed in annoyance, too invested in his bubbling anger to notice that forgetting about people was a topic he should definitely avoid.   
He saw her sheepish smile slowly fade and her eyes dim. He could see the tears build up in her eyes, and in his heart, he knew; he made a terrible mistake. Levi intensely regretted his choice of words then.   
"Oh." She said unevenly, her voice wavering as she looked at the bread sadly. "So I am the reason you're upset and angry." Levi was too deep in horrified shock to not do anything about her voice hitching and growing sadder. "I...I should have seen it coming. That always happens..."   
"Budge up, Hange." he said calmly in a softer tone. He sat down beside her, and she looked up forlornly...the tears that rolled slowly down her cheeks were dabbed at gently with a tissue Levi had.   
"Levi..." she whispered like when she thought he was going to give her the bread, only to end up giving her pet Titans dog food. She ate it anyway. Hange really did value their friendship. Guilt struck him- he treated her horribly just for her to support him. Hange might be the brave, reckless and incredible scientist of the Scouts, but it was easy to forget that she was only fourteen and very afraid of angering those who she cared for and actually cared for her in return. He sighed and his eyes slid closed. 

"Do you really think you forced me into coming with you?" This time he was prepared for her tears- luckily she was more in control; her short sobs were softer, however he still saw every tear, and when one dropped from her lashes, he felt worse and worse. 

"...Yes!" She finally cried, the sobs tugging at Levi's heartstrings as she sobbed in his arms. "I...I'm so sorry Levi."   
"Hange, you need to stop thinking you aren't good enough." He said gently, finding a clean napkin and wiping her eyes with it. "You kindness and ability to see the others is not hidden by your forwardness." 

Her sobs faded and she rubbed her cheek with her sleeve, looking at him.   
"You mean how I annoy people so much that they ignore me, and I have no friends." she quietly spoke, and Levi couldn't resist setting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.   
"No. Try not to obsess over it." he replied bluntly.   
"I thought you hated me Levi." Their eyes met.   
"I don't." 

"Then why do you act like you don’t like me?" she whispered heartbrokenly.


	4. Ending; Debut of Levihan as a couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Originally this wasn't going to end with Hange and Levi becoming a couple. But then I thought why not?  
> I hope you all realise I rerenced the infamous Levihan hairgrab scene ;) What would be better top round this off than with the scene that started it all?

"If I hated you, why would I be here?" As expected though, his short explanation didn't stop her tears, so he continued.   
"You know I'm not good with words." He admitted. "But fou...Hange...I...I'm glad we're friends." He confessed gently, shuffling a little closer to her.   
"But if you're my friend like I am yours, then why are you acting like you're embarrassed to be seen with me?" He added in a stronger, yet relaxed voice.   
That made her look up- she looked guilty, and he hoped he didn't say the wrong thing.   
'Damnit, four eyes! Don't cry...please. I don't want to be the cause of the love of my life crying again!' He desperately thought, studying her face and anticipating her next move. 

Wiping away her previous tears, she gave him a small smile.   
"I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. I didn't know how to act, and I naturally assumed that Connie's accusation that we're dating ticked you off." She was now grinning, and she looked in front to avoid his eyes as she blushed faintly and chuckled.   
"What they said did make me uncomfortable, so course you would. Right? I thought that you were embarrassed to be seen with me, not the other way around. ...I really appreciate- no that’s not the right word- I really love spending time with you." She ended her own continuation in a softer voice, more of a whisper as if she revealed a big secret.   
His eyes widened, and his stomach felt like a pit of guilt, shock and sadness. He was so shocked that he didn't notice her hand had crept on top of his; when he did, his blush because noticeable and he stammered.   
Hange giggled at his reaction, and his face continued to feel warm. 

"However, now I know you don't feel that way, I'm happy again! Thanks to you, Levi." she finished happily, standing up and slamming her hands on the table.   
"Ah, crap." She looked down, ashamed. "My Yakisoba Bread's cold!"   
'He sat through my childish moping just for me to waste my food!' she thought guiltily. The Scout's Section Commander was so focused on her sadness that she didn't notice the Captain stand up with a new confidence.   
"Don't say sorry, Hange. For anything; I'll buy you a new one. And I...guess I don't expect to be paid in full straight away. We could even find chee burg and his pals after this if you want."   
Right now, Levi wanted more than anything for Hange to be happy.   
"Really!?!" He nodded, and she suddenly hugged him as if he was the most important person in her life. He learnt that maybe he was.   
"LEVI!!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUSOMUCH!" She laughed, unable to hold back her feelings. Despite himself, Levi found his mouth spewing utter shit. 

"Don't mention it. You owe me a date." It took just one second to comprehend what he said, and only Hange's shock turned to giggles and adorable smiles.   
"YOU SAID DATE!!!"   
"I-I MEANT TO SAY NOT DATE, IDIOT!" He shouted, his blush obvious.   
"WHATEVER, HAVE IT YOUR WAY!"   
He groaned, internally facepalming.   
"Okay," she teased, calm now. "Whatever makes you comfortable, my dear." She let out a small content sigh as he awkwardly walked to the line.   
The look on her face wasn't similar to when she captured her new pets, Sawney and Bean (Named after her deceased pet hamsters- come to think of it, the only other person who attended the makeshift funeral was Levi) She had the dreamy expression of love.   
"He can't just admit his true feelings, can he? I'll need to do something about that." She softly murmured to herself. 

 

"SENPAI'S HANGE AND LEVI!?!" Eren yelled as his group all saw the two upperclassmen. Connie was right, Hange WAS wearing a yukata! (TOLD YOU SO, he yelled as if on cue) And they...sweet mother Theresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz, they were holding hands!!! 

That didn't stop Levi's seemly permanent scowl. "Shut it, Chee-Burg. Can you honestly say you've never seen Hange look like a girl before? Tch, pathetic." His girlfriend giggled and she squeezed his hand.   
"Oh, Levi, don't be such a downer! We're here for the die cutting, if Staretoldt over here hasn't run the poor guy outta business."   
She dragged him to some seats near Armin, oblivious to everyone's surprised faces- even Annie raised a eyebrow- and only let go of Levi's hand when they opposite each other. 

The die cutting resumed, though not without some sneaky glances at Hange from Levi, and vice versa, both individuals (Yes, Levi too) smiling at each other. She was laughing and smiling about everything, and when she wasn't eyeing Levi, she was babbling to Armin about why she chose to see Titans the way she did- the usual crybaby was hanging onto her every word in fascination. 

"Imagine if we saw an abnormal at school! Oh, Levi! If we see one, can we catch it pllllleeeeaaassse???" She begged her boyfriend happily. It was just Hange and Levi now, and they were walking home under a starlit sky, holding hands.   
"Just because I love you doesn't mean I'll catch one of those monsters with you. You already have two of the bastards holed up in the supply closet."   
Hange just smiled, and looked up at the stars in wonder. "Wow. I'm glad we took Astrology together, even if you did just take it to be with me." 

He rolled his eyes but his lips twitched upwards. Why he never told her his feelings until now, he never knew. It was pointless being shy. To mess with her, his hand raised up and gently grabbed her hair and turned her so they were face to face. He was on his tiptoes which was normally embarrassing, but her surprise reflected in her gorgeous eyes was worth it.   
"I think we've got the craziest Abnormal already." He said softly.   
She played along, smirking. "Seriously? Where?"   
He pulled her in and kissed her lovingly.   
"I mean you, Hange."   
Hange smiled and she leaned in for another kiss which he happily reciprocated.


End file.
